Corsair
The Corsair was the modified Kazellis Light Freighter owned by Sage Domarco. After several odds jobs has navigator or co-pilot, Sage was able save almost enough credits to buy the starship. He made a few modifications to the starship with the aid of B'Elanna Torres, who he paid by doing shipment runs. Rena Traabo, the proprietor of Phantom Station, agreed to loan Sage the rest of the credits needed to purchase the Corsair. In lieu of paying back the credits, Sage agreed to be a "contracted" pilot at Rena's beckon call until the loan was considered paid off. History Prior to being owned by Sage Domaro, the Corsair was a ship used by the freelance freighter captain, Ridley Tryce. Having been purchased on Kuat, the Corsair had a relatively quiet history. After a night of gambling on Phantom Station, Tryce sold the ship to Rena Traabo when he had hit big at the Dabo tables. Traabo, in turn, sold the ship to the Klingon, Kor. While Kor initially had plans for the ship, he decided to sell it off. It was about then that the young Sage Domarco came around, looking to buy a ship. While Tryce had quickly off-loaded the ship in favor of buying a new one, he hadn't cleaned the ship out very well. And since Traabo had quickly sold the ship also, most of the personal effects that were still on-board were left behind. Kor only got as far as gathering all of Tryce's possessions up and stowing them away in an out of the way crawl space. Modifications To date, the Corsair has had only a few modifications made, making it a modest smuggling vessel. These modifications include: *Upgraded hyperdrive *Weapons fire control routed to cockpit *Secret smuggling compartment Current Cargo Medical Suite *(1) Med Supply crate **20 Medpacs *(1) Customized Medical Backpack (Galladinium’s pg. 38) Armory *(1) Crate of Proton Mines (Imp SB, pg. 129) *(1) Munitions Crate with 4 Deck-sweepers *(1) Crate of 20 Stun Grenades *(1) Crate of 20 Gas Grenades *(1) Crate of E-11 Blaster Rifles (6) *(1) Crate of Storm Two Blaster Carbines (6) *(1) Crate BlasTech T-21 Light Repeaters (2) *(4) sets of Magnacuffs *(2) Magnaharness *(2) Slaver Snare Guns (Gundark’s pg. 72) *(1) Crate Blaster Scopes (8 total) *(1) Crate Night Vision Goggles (4 sets) Cargo Bay *(3) Crates of rations **(1) Polycarb kits with 400 packets **(1) Travel Biscuits with 200 packs **(1) MRE crate with 75 packs *(1) Crate of 8 Glowrods *(1) Crate of 4 Macrobinoculars *(4) Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bikes *(1) Crate of Artifacts from Shadix RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kazellis Light Freight Affiliation: Sage Domarco Era: Rise of the Empire/Rebellion Type: Light Freighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 32 meters Skill: Space transports: Kazellis Light Freighter Crew: 1; gunners: 1 Passengers: 8 Cargo Capacity: 80 metric tons Consumables: 2 months Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x12 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 kmh Hull: 4D Shields: 2D Sensors: *''Passive:'' 20/1D *''Scan:'' 50/2D *''Search:'' 70/2D+1 *''Focus:'' 4/3D Additional Features: Subspace Radio: 40 light year range Medical Suite: Allows crew members to stabilize the condition of an injured character with an Easy first aid roll for wounded and incapacitated characters, and a Moderate first aid roll for mortally wounded characters. A medical suite has sufficient stocks to allow characters with (A) medicine to perform surgery on board. Medical Suites also contain sufficient medicines and stocks to keep the crew in good physical condition during long space flights. Weapons: Quad Laser Cannon Scale: Starfighter Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 1 Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D (0D from cockpit) Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Damage: 4D Category:Personal Starships